


Mistakes

by fullmetal_hitman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_hitman/pseuds/fullmetal_hitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean can't stop messing up his words. What an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> yesss my friend said off-dick instead of off duty and I wanted to make a thing.

It was a long boring English class when Jean Kirstein made the worst mistake of his life.  
"Kirstein!" Keith Shadis yelled at the daydreaming boy.  
"MARCO!" Jean screamed at the top of his lungs. The entire class laughed at Jean's sudden outburst. Unfortunately for Jean, Marco noticed. And boy did he look scared.  
"..." the bald headed English teacher stared silently.  
"Sorry! What was the question." Jean stuttered.  
"I can't quite remember. But I'm positive the answer wasn't Marco." Shadis yelled at Jean.  
"Sorry! I didn't-"  
"Enough Kirstein. Apologize to Bodt after class." The teacher turned and sat at his desk.  
The bell rang at that moment and Marco raced out before Jean could apologize.  
"Dude. Really not obvious you got a thing for him." Connie Springer mumbled sarcastically.  
"Sh-shut up. I didn't mean to."  
"I'll believe you." Reine Braun appeared. "So? How bout it, got work today Jean?"   
"Yeah. Working through rush hour." Jean mumbled.  
"Rush hour exists in coffee shops?" Connie asked.  
"Yeah, once the common female leaves their school they always hang out at Starbucks where I work." Jean sighed.  
"Oh. Well that sucks. Then I'll see you later!" Reiner yanked Connie away to find Bertholdt Hoover.  
Jean sighed loudly. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and walked to his car. Which, for some reason, had Marco's name graffitied all over.  
"Well I'll be damned." Eren Jaeger appeared from nowhere.  
"What the fuck do you want?" Jean turned away from the car.  
"Nothing, just wanted to admire my latest piece." he smirked at the car. Jean clenched his fists.  
"I swear to god. Jaeger if you don't-"  
"Oi! What are you two still here for? Don't loiter in the parking lot!" the math teacher, Levi, marched out.  
"Oh! Levi! I-I am so sorry. I'll move right away, sir!" Eren blushed awkwardly and started to run.  
"Wait, Jaeger. I'll have to lecture you about loitering and soliciting. Wait in my office." Levi tossed him a key. Eren nodded uncomfortably and Jean swore he saw Levi wink.  
"Get the fuck outta here." Levi looked at Jean and left without a second thought. Jean nodded and looked at the car.  
"I can't drive this." Jean stomped his foot.  
"Uh. Excuse me, Jean?" A gentle voice came from the shadows. Jean looked around to se who it was.  
It was Marco.  
"Marco! I-I-I-I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean to." Jean said quickly Marco shrugged.  
"It's alright. Did you Uh- need a ride?" Marco smiled nicely, but it still looked forced.  
"Don't need your pity." Jean tried not to fall for it.  
"it isn't pity. I feel bad that my name is on your car. Just let me drive you." Marco insisted.  
"I'm going to work though." Jean shrugged.   
"Where? I'll take you!" Marco already shoved Jean into his car.  
"Uh, the starbucks on Trost-main street?" Jean mumbled.  
"Then let's go!" Marco starte the car and drove to the location.  
"so Uh, Jean. How long are you working for?" Marco asked kindly.  
"Til seven. Why?"  
"I thought maybe we could hang out." Marco blushed.  
"We can! DEFINITELY. but I'd have to be off dick." Jean said nervously.  
"Off- WHAT?!?" Marco laughed.  
"oh my god I mean off duty!" Jean wailed. Marco laughed again.  
"Sure you did, Jean." 


End file.
